Field
The present disclosure relates to a lengthy article take-up apparatus and lengthy article printer.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses a label remover which feeds out a tape on which a large number of labels having an adhesive adhering to a back surface provisionally bonded serially from a roll and which sequentially removes labels one by one from the tape. In a cassette detachably attached to a recess portion of the label remover, a driven side engaging piece of a clutch is provided on one end surface of a take-up shaft winding a start end of the tape fed out of the roll. Moreover, in the label remover, a driving-side engaging piece of the clutch that can be engaged with the driven-side engaging piece of the take-up shaft is provided on one end of a driving shaft driving the take-up shaft.
Attachment of the cassette to the recess portion of this label remover is performed as follows. First, by sliding a slide button by fingers against a spring, a flange provided on the other end of the driving shaft is displaced by its displacing operation, and the driving-side engaging piece of the clutch provided on one end of the driving shaft is pulled into the recess portion. Subsequently, in the pulled-in state, the cassette is arranged into the recess portion. Subsequently, by removing the fingers from the slide button, the driving-side engaging piece of the clutch is engaged with the driven-side engaging piece by extension of the spring, and transmission of power to the take-up shaft in the cassette is enabled.
In the above described prior-art, since it is necessary to slide the slide button against a reaction force by the spring every time the cassette is attached/detached, there is a problem that operability is low. Moreover, a mechanism for advancing/retracting the driving-side engaging piece of the clutch including the spring, the slide button, the flange and the like is necessary, and the structure becomes complicated.